A Pair of lonely hands and a voice who wanted a friend
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "I don't want to be friends, I want to be brothers."..."I don't mind, I would be rather happy but i'm just a voice."..."Don't worry i'm just a pair hands." A story of a lonely pair of hands and a voice who just wanted a friend. Really sweet a family fic. LuffyxAce Please review after reading, I take love hate or meh.


A story of a pair of lonely hands and a voice who was looking for a friend.

A pair of hands lost in a world of nothing, not knowing who they are, or where they are. Waits in a black vode of nothing. So they decide to ask, not that anyone would reply.

"Hello? Where i'm I?" the pair of hands asked but nothing came, no reply. The hands didn't care they weren't looking for a real answer they just wanted someone to talk to.

"Is anyone their?" they ask wanting someone to reply so bad, and someone did. "Yes." said a voice but no one was around. Even so the pair of hands didn't care they had someone to talk to.

"Who are you and where are we?" the hands ask the voice. "I have no name and we are no where in particular." the voice replied.

"Oh no you need a name,how about Ace? You will be Ace." The hands said and the voice a little confused and angry but he liked the sound of having a real name.

"Watch it brat, don't go naming random people." the voice said. "Oh, you don't like your name? How about a different one then?" they asked the voice but the voice wanted to keep the one he was already given.

"Tsk, no it's fine I like the name Ace. So? what's your name?" Ace asked thinking that he had a right to know since he was just given a random name.

"I don't know, like you I don't know mine. I think I used to, but I just can't remember. I can't remember anything before I got here in this world of nothing." the hands voice got a little sad, so the voice decided to say something.

"Luffy." was he said plain and simple but even so the hands didn't under stand. "Huh? Lu- Luffy?" the hands asked the voice.

"Your new name, since you gave me my name I should be able to make you one to." If the voice had a face there would be a smile.

"Oh, okay I like that name. Luffy, shi shi shi i'm Luffy!" the hands cheer happy they got a name.

"Okay okay calm down it's just a name. Now you said you don't remember why you were here or got here?" the voice asked the pair of hands.

"Yeah that's right. I think I used to be apart of someone but I got lost." the hands said like it was nothing.

"Lost? How could you lose your body?" now the voice as just plain confused. "I don't know, but what about you? Your just a voice what happened to you?" the hands said.

"Well I guess the same to me, I use to be a part of someone but I can't remember who. I can't remember how I got lost either so now i'm apart of this world of nothing. Maybe this is just a world for lost piece of your self. And we got lost form someone." the voice said not knowing what to say exactly.

"I don't think my body liked it's voice so much, so it probably threw me away." the hands listen to the voice in awe.

"I like your voice Ace, I thinks it's wonderful. I could listen to you talk all day long." the pair of hands chuckled.

"Re- really?" the voice was shocked to think anyone liked him. "Yes Ace I do." the hands said again.

"Say do you want to become friends?" the voice asked a little hesitate, he waited for a answer which never came so he asked the hands again.

"Would you become my friend? Luffy?" and again only silence came until the hands spoke again. "No." was all the hands said and the voice was shocked but not that shocked. The way the hands said it was the part that shocked him, a cold and serious tone.

I mean yeah the voice didn't know these pair of hands well but he couldn't believe this mean voice came out of it.

Then again he was only a voice, a no one. So why did he think this pair of hands would want to be friends with him.

"I don't want to be friends, I want to be brothers." the hands said cheerful and happy again, and the voice- Well the voice couldn't even talk.

"Wha- what?" was all the voice muttered out. "I want you and me to become brothers!" the hands cheered again and the voice just felt like crying but he had no eye to cry out of so he just replied.

"I don't mind I would be rather happy but i'm just a voice." he said still not sure if he should believe it. But the hands replied and he was not expecting what he got, but the voice was so happy. At what the pair of hands said to him next.

"Don't worry i'm just a pair hands."

Yes he was just a voice searching for a friend and Luffy was just a pair of hands that were lonely.

Yes only a voice and a pair of hands.

* * *

Yeah, I was at school taking a math test and didn't want to do it so I thought of this. I thought it was so cute I had to write it down, I wasn't planning on posting it because the original was really short.

Anyway how do you like it? Love it, hate it, thinks it's meh? Tell me I need to know or else i'll be all scared thinking everyone hates it. I don't really mind if you do but I want to know what you think! So PLEASE REVIEW!

PS. sorry if there is spelling mistakes.


End file.
